


탕탕탕 || Sober

by misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mafia AU, fake boss! Seungri, hitman!Seunghyun, mentioning of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: „Shut up, Ri, yer rambling again.“„Make me.“„Ye know how that usually ends. I hate clichees.“„Oh, Tabi-hyung~ kiss me“, Seungri laughed and leaned closer. „Fuck off“, the hitman grimaced.______Background Story. Can be enjoyed without reading it beforehand.





	탕탕탕 || Sober

Both Seunghyuns – fake-boss and hitman – had been drinking, celebrating. They sat on the ground, backs leaned against the sofa. Coach table in front of them, empty bottles of beer scattered on it. It had been one of those days: Their boss was out of town. He left with Daesung to sign some boring contracts with some boring rich perverts who looked at Jiyong too much. Which is why the hitman wasn't welcome to join.

_Jus' had been two deads. What's the matter, huh?_

Instead he had to stay back with Seungri, looking after their fake boss' ass. Or he had at least thought so...

„Here's a list“, Jiyong shoved a sticky note into his hand, „They got some information we need about our new business partners. Get them.“

Great, homework. The only plus side: Interrogations were fun, with their maknae suprisingly even more. And how successful they had been – so, a drink or two wouldn't hurt, T.O.P. had offered. Well, it ended in more than that.

„What the fuck?“ Seunghyun – the older one – stared at his bottle of whisky. „Did'che little shit drink it all?“, he slurred his accusations.  
„Fuck you! Only got two glasses“, Seungri retorted sipping the rest of his actual forth. „Yer a terrible liar!“, Tabi grunted as he stretched.

„I ain't, hyung. You remember the trade I did with Jimin? Heh, wouldn't have worked if I hadn't been such a good liar. Besides, you know, I am an amazing actor anywa-“

„Shut up, Ri, yer rambling again.“  
„Make me.“  
„Ye know how that usually ends. I hate clichees.“  
„Oh, Tabi-hyung~ kiss me“, Seungri laughed and leaned closer. „Fuck off“, the hitman grimaced and pushed him back with his flat hand against Ri's shoulder.

„But I know you want to, hyung~“  
„I'm gonna stuff yer mouth if ye ain't gonna stop!“  
„With yours?“, VI wiggled his eyebrows.

In response the older faced him with a grin on his face. „Got somethin' better in mind“, he hummed. His hands had gone down to the fly of his trousers, fidgeting to open the button. Seungri's eyes wandered from Seunghyun's face – that fucking grin made him swallow hard – down to his hands. His confused – and maybe slightly scared – look turned into a grin.

„Lemme“, V.I. said, voice calm, alot more quieter than before. He moved to straddle Tabi's legs. Slim fingers brushing away the other's – were there still some blood-stains on the skin?  
Seungri licked his lips in anticipation as he worked open the trousers. His fingers hooked under the waistband of Seungyhun's black boxers as...

„What? Are you fucking kidding me?“ T.O.P.'s head had fallen back against the couch. Eyes closed, even breathing and... snorring. „Fucking drunken ass!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, lizzardsnake and I are writing.
> 
> _____  
> Story idea: lizzardsnake & misswinterfell  
> Drabble: misswinterfell
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG (main story)  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> One bullet (sequel)


End file.
